The Butterflies In My Stomach
by eyelinerobsessed
Summary: Troy and Gabriella get into a relationship, but how long will it last? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys! This is my first high school musical stories… so don't go looking in my stories to see if I have another one. Um in my story Troy isn't dating Gabriella yet…. But I am a huge Troyella fan so I'll make it happen!**

**Um this story is written I Gabriella's p.o.v.**

**Oh and I don't own high school musical…. Supposedly I'm supposed to write this in my story…. I don't want to…. But I guess I have cause that is what my sister said. So whatever. Um please review… give ideas…. I really want to know if my writing sucks or not….. So thanx!**

**Now to "The Butterflies In My Stomach."**

"Go Troy!" I yelled as I watched Troy and Chad play 1 on 1 in Troy's Backyard.

"Thanks Gab's," Troy said making a basket. I smiled at him.

"Wait wait," Chad said as he stopped dribbling. "How come you get a cheerleader and I don't?"

"Hello, who would cheer for you over me?" asked Troy as I chuckled.

"Taylor," Chad simply said as Troy and I broke into laughter.

"Speaking of Taylor, she should be here any minute now," I said as Chad grinned. I giggled right as Taylor came into view.

"Hey guy's, who's winning?" Taylor asked as she walked over to the basketball court.

"Hey Tay, who do you think is winning?

"Ah," she said as she came and sat next to me in the grass.

Taylor and I chatted while the guys played basketball. Troy won of course. I started cheering as Chad gave me the evil eye. Troy, Taylor, and I couldn't help but laugh. Troy and Chad ran over to where Taylor and I were sitting and sat down. Troy sat by me and Chad by Taylor. We were all talking and laughing when Troy set his hang on my accidentally. When he did it, it sent butterflies into my stomach. I looked up at Troy's eyes and saw he was looking at me too.

After a minute of me and Troy looking at each other Troy shook his head to come back to the real world.

"So, who wants to have a water fight? Chad and I vs. you two?" Troy asked.

"Sure," I said sadly putting my head down. I really wanted the moment between me and Troy to last longer, but I guess he didn't. He didn't even want to be on the same team as me!

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Troy asked me as I looked up at his eyes.

"Nothing," I replied getting up. I ran over to the hose and said, "Who's ready to get soaked?"

Troy and Chad ran in the other direction while Taylor stood there laughing. I didn't see the guys anymore so I set down the hose and wandered off looking for them.

After a few steps Troy came up behind me and put his arms around my waist swinging me around making me dizzy, as we both laughed.

"Who was gonna get me wet?" he asked me as he spun me around.

"Chad?" I said as he set me down on the ground, sat on me, and started tickling me.

"Now who was gonna get me wet?" he asked again as I laughed from under him.

"Me!" I said as Troy laughed and stopped tickling me.

He sat on top of me just looking at my face. We had to have sat there for at least a minute when he slowly bent down, kissing me passionately on the lips.

All the butterflies that were in my stomach before all came back.

As we kissed I realized I wasn't the only one who felt this way. He felt the same way about me.

I also realized that Troy was a very good kisser! (**A.N. DUH!**)

When Troy and I broke away we sat in silence.

"Troy?" I asked

"Yeah?"

I started laughing before I could even ask the question.

Troy gave me a questioning glare as I noticed he was nervous about what I was gonna ask him.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a great kisser?" I asked as he got off of me laughing.

"I didn't have to have anyone tell me that, I already knew it."

"Cocky much?" I asked as he laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

I looked up at his face and smiled as we walked back to the basketball court.

When we got there we saw Taylor and Chad making out on the half court line.

"I would say that is a foul," I said as the two broke away.

Troy started laughing as I giggled.

"Would you guys like to tell us anything?" Chad asked Troy and I referring to his arm around my shoulder.

"No," we both plainly said at the same time.

Chad and Taylor laughed.

We sat down on the court next to them, me sitting in Troy's lap with his arms wrapped around my small waist.

"There is something going on between you two isn't there?" Taylor said surprisingly.

"I guess," Troy said as I smiled.

I wanted to sit there forever in Troy's arms. I couldn't help but feel loved.

"Well, I have to go home, my mom wants me home at seven and its, seven ten," I said as everyone laughs.

"Considering how much my mom worries about me, there should be a SWAT team looking for me right now."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Sure," I said as he grabbed my hand in his and started walking out of his backyard.

"So, about, this." I said as Troy smiled.

"I wanted it like this since I met you," Troy said swinging our hands back and forth.

"Me too, and Tay was getting really mad that we weren't together."

Troy just laughed.

"That's the same with Chad too."

We both stopped talking and kept walking.

When we arrived at my house I stopped at my porch and looked at him.

"So are we going to tell people about us, or keep it a secret?" I asked him.

"We should just tell people, no need to keep it from them."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to drive you to school tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," I said.

Troy than leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Night Gabi," he said walking away.

I walked into the house and spun around smiling. I was so happy we were together.

"Have a good night?" my mom asked walking into the room smiling.

"Yes," I said skipping up to my bedroom.

I flopped down onto my bed and laid there thinking about Troy. Later that night I ate dinner, and took a shower.

When I got out of the shower I sat down at my computer and signed onto my messenger. To my surprise and happiness Troy was on.

**(A.N. mathchix90 is Gabi and freakycallbackboy101 is Troy.)**

**mathchix90:Hey you!**

**Freakycallbackboy101:Hey yourself!**

**mathchix90:Whats up?  
**

**Freakycallbackboy101:oh ntm I guess. Just sitting here thinking bout you.**

**mathchix90:Same here!**

**Freakycallbackboy101:LOL**

**mathchix90:uh im so tired!**

**Freakycallbackboy101:if your tired you should go to sleep**

**mathchix90:but I want to stay and talk to you!**

**Freakycallbackboy101:go to sleep, Ill be here for you to talk to me tomorrow**

**Mathchix90:I guess…..**

**Freakycallbackboy101:Have sweet dreams. See you tomorrow**

**Mathchix90:you to**

_Mathxhix90 signed off_

I got out of the computer chair and went to my bed

Troy is so sweet!

**Okay.. I'm not real sure if you will like it or not. Tell me if you do.. Or if you don't! Give some love!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up and saw Troy looking at all of the pictures around the room of us two and our friends. Some of them were from basketball games, some from the musical, some from school, and some from our friends just hanging out.

I could see that Troy was looking at one in particular. It was one of just us two playing one on one and you could tell by the picture that there was chemistry.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked away from the picture and looked at me.

"I came to pick you up for school but I guess that I'm a little early."

"Troy, its 6:00……"

"Okay, I was really early, I was just nervous about what people would think of us two."

I got out of bed and went over to hug him.

"I'm nervous too but we can get through this together." He lightly kissed me on the top of my head.

"You're right," he said. "Now go get dressed. I don't think that you want to go to school like that."

I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a yellow tank top and Mickey Mouse pajama pants. I laughed lightly.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a jean skirt, a green tank top, and a little dume sweatshirt from Hollister. I stared at Troy, hoping he would realize I wanted him get out. He just stood there looking right back at me.

"Ah," he said getting it and walking out of the room. I giggled at his dumbness.

After getting dressed and putting on my makeup I walked downstairs. When I got down there I saw him lying on the couch. I laughed when I saw that he was snoozing away, probably because he didn't get much sleep. He did wake up early to come get me.

I walked up to him and sat by the armrest he had his head on. I took a feather off of a mask nearby. I made the mask when I was little and there was a ton of feathers on it so I didn't really care if one was gone from it.

I took it and started tickling Troy's nose with it. He started swatting at it so I started chuckling under my breath.

I did it again and he started slapping himself in the face. This time I fell over on the floor laughing.

"You think this is funny?" he said waking up.

I stopped laughing quickly and with a straight face said, "No." I kept the face for about 5 seconds before cracking up all over again.

"Yeah, yeah, it was kinda funny. You are a funny girl Gabi," he said jokingly.

I got up and went to lay with him on the couch. I laid my head on his chest and he started petting my hair.

"You are so pretty," Troy whispered to himself but of course I heard it.

"Thank you," I said back. Troy just looked at me and smiled.

"You know I didn't think you would have heard that."

"Fine, if you didn't want me to hear it, I didn't." Troy chuckled a little at this remark.

We just laid in that spot for a while. We didn't talk. All we'd do is savor the moment, a moment we both wanted to last forever.

At 7:00 we both decided that it was time we headed for school. Troy got off of the couch and reached his hand out to help me get up. I took his hand, stood up, and fixed my shirt; not that my shirt was a mess, I just always want Troy to look at me and think I'm beautiful, and if I'm a mess, how can he think that?

I got my shoes on and Troy and I walked out to his sports car.

When I got in I noticed that the car smelled a lot like Troy, and it smelled so good!

Troy and I really didn't talk that much on our ride to the school. We were both just so nervous.

When Troy pulled up into the parking lot and turned off the car he started to get out but he soon realized that I wasn't budging.

"Gabi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think Ill be fine."

I got out of the car and started walking. Troy walked up behind me and grabbed my hand.

We were walking up the steps as I saw a few people looking at us, pointing at us, and talking about us. I guess I should have seen this coming. I mean, come on. I'm one of the smartest people in the school, and Troy is the basketball star. We weren't a couple destined for each other.

When we reached our lockers we Taylor ran up to Troy and I.

"You guys, everyone is talking about you two being the hottest new couple!"

This totally shocked me. First of all, we just got there and the whole school already knew that we were going out. And second of all, we are the HOTTEST new couple! WOW!

"Taylor, we haven't even been to school for five minutes. How could everyone know that we were going out?" Troy asked her.

"Well, you are the most popular guy at this school!" said Taylor back to him.

"That is true, I am pretty popular," Troy said proudly.

"Like I said yesterday, cocky much?"

Troy laughed as we started walking towards homeroom. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and asked if he could carry my books. Of course I let him be the gentleman and carry my books. Besides, he woke me up really early this morning so I was to sleepy to carry my books.

When we got to homeroom Troy picked the seat behind mine. All of our friends talked with us until Darbus started talking about the new musical or musicale that was coming up.

"We all know that Troy and Gabriella did a wonderful job on last year's musicale," she said as I heard Troy sighing. I started laughing and Mrs. Darbus looked at us.

"Gabriella, do you have anything you would like to share with the class because you seem pretty amused back there."

"No Mrs. Darbus."

While Mrs. Darbus continued to talk I felt Troy drawing with his finger on my back. I looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back.

When homeroom was over Troy and I went our separate ways. I went to advanced physics and Troy when to Earth Science. Troy had his class with Chad and I had my class with Taylor.

"Hey Tay, what's up?" I asked walking into the classroom.

"Oh not to much, so how's you and your boo?"

"Oh we are good. Um Taylor, does the whole school seriously know about us too going out?"

"YES! Today when I went into the bathroom I saw 3 of the cheerleaders, 2 of the popular but not cheerleaders girls, and 4 other girls crying in the bathroom because Troy is now taken and they can't have him for themselves."

"Are you serious? We didn't mean for anyone to get upset over this. Now I'm not even sure about this relationship."

"You can't break up with him just because other girls are crying over him. You guys are meant for each other."

"Yeah I guess your right," I said looking down at the paper where my notes are supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I'm switching it from Gabi's p.o.v. to no p.o.v.**

Gabi walked out of physics class and down to her locker. As she opened her locker a folded note floated out. She picked it up off the floor and opened it up.

Inside it read

_Gabi,_

_How has your day been so far? I hope good! J I wanted to tell you to meet me at my locker before lunch so I can walk you. See You then!_

_I love you!_

_Troy _

Gabriella folded the not back up and put it in her pocket. _Awe!_ she thought. _He's too sweet! I'm so lucky to have him._ She got out her French book and notebook, closed her locker, and hurried to French before she was late.

She walked into class and saw Taylor and Martha talking. She took the note out of her pocket and walked over by them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh, not much. And how are you today?" asked Martha. You should be really happy considering your dating the most popular guy in the school."

"I'm good," Gabriella said while giggling. "Look at this note that Troy gave me," she said handing the note to Taylor.

Taylor read it in front of her as Martha read over her shoulder.

"Awe!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"La classe, asseoir s'il vous plaît et ouvrir vos livres pour demander 372."

**(A.N. Translations at the end of the chapter)**

Gabriella took the note back and walked over to her desk.

H.S.M.H.S.M.H.S.M.H.S.M.H.S.M.H.S.M.H.S.M.H.S.M

After French Gabriella hurried out of class to her locker. She couldn't wait to see Troy again. She put all her books away and grabbed her money out of her purse at the bottom of her locker.

She walked down the hallway and turned to corner but didn't see Troy by his locker. _That's strange. He said he would be here. Maybe his class got let out late again. I'll wait for a while and see if he comes, _she thought.

She stood with her back against his locker and closed her eyes.

"Gabriella," she heard someone say sternly. This wasn't Troy's voice.

"Yes," she asked in a small voice as she opened her eyes to see a group of girls standing in front of her.

"I hear your with Troy Bolton. Is this true?" said the same girl. She was probably the toughest out of the whole group and that is saying a lot considering they were all pretty tough.

"I guess you could say that. Hey, speaking of Troy have you seen him lately? He said that he was going to meet me but he's not here."

"Are you talking about the note he gave you in your locker? Locker number 1553?" asked the girl as the other girls in the group looked at each other with grins.

"How did you? Um, I have to go," she said trying to walk away.

"No you don't," said the girl pushing Gabriella back against the locker.

**Going to Troy**

_Where is Gabi? Maybe she is in the library. _thought Troy clueless of what was happening.

He walked to the second floor where the library was.

"Hey Mrs. Fallstaff," said Troy to the old librarian.

"Hello Troy Bolton. Decided to come enjoy the wonders of reading a good book? You know, I just got in some new books I think…"

"Actually," Troy said cutting her off. "I was just wondering if you have seen Gabriella here at all today?"

"No, but Taylor and Martha are sitting over there," she said pointing towards the two girls. "Maybe they know where she is. Just please stay quiet."

"Okay, and thanks!" he said walking over to them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Gabriella? She wasn't in the lunch room."

"Um, maybe that's because you left her a note saying you were going to meet her by your locker. Duh!" said Taylor laughing with Martha at his stupid ness.

"But I didn't leave her a note telling her to meet me at my locker."

"Yes you did. She even showed us!" said Taylor as Martha shook her head.

"But if it wasn't me then who?"

**Back to Gabriella**

The girls all surrounded her so she couldn't get away.

One girl walked straight up to her and punched her in the stomach.

"Ah," Gabriella cried in pain.

"That's for going out with Troy Bolton!" said the girl who punched her in the stomach.

Another girl walked up and punched her in the head.

"That's for thinking you and Troy Bolton are going to last!" said the other girl.

Gabriella was now lying on the floor crying.

"And this," said the tough girl who first started talking to her.

"This is for taking Troy for yourself when all us pretty girls deserve him more," she said and kicked her in the face.

"Ah, ha" she cried in more pain than before.

"Come on you guys, before someone sees us," one of the girls said as they all ran away.

Gabriella just laid on the floor crying. She couldn't get up, it hurt too much.

**Back to Troy**

Troy ran as fast as he could through the halls looking for Gabriella.

"Gabi!" Troy called out as her ran.

"Gabi!" he called again.

_Maybe she is waiting at my locker, _he questioned.

He ran down to the hall where his locker was and saw Gabriella lying on the floor, not moving at all.

"Oh my god, Gabi!" he screamed and ran over to her. He realized she was crying on the floor and that she had bruises all over her head.

"Gabi, what happened to you," he asked sitting on the floor next to her and picking up her head to cradle in his lap.

"I.. I… wa… was..," she started sobbing.

"Come here," he said and picked her up and hugged her around the waist.

"I'm gonna take you home. We can talk there," he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the building. He set her in the passenger set of his sports car. He looked her over but didn't think she was so serious that he would have to bring her to the hospital.

"Gabi?" he asked looking at her face.

"Troy," she said in between sobs.

"You just rest, I'll take you home," he said walking over to the drivers side of the car and getting in. He looked over at her and wondered who would do this to her. The drive home was long, and quiet besides Gabi's cries. Troy held her hand the whole ride home rubbing his thumb against the back of it.

When he got to her house he turned off the car and walked over the passengers seat. He opened the door and carefully took her out of the seat as if she could break at any minute.

Gabriella's mom wasn't home so he got the keys out of her purse and opened the door. He walked straight into the living room and set her delicately on the couch.

By now she was sleeping, but he had to keep her up. Judging but the bruise on her head she could get a concussion by the hit and she would have to stay up. He brushed his hands through his hair and gently whispered in her ear, "Gabi, it's me babe. It's Troy. Can you wake up for me?" he said lightly shaking her.

She woke up and looked at his eyes. "Hi," she said sadly.

"Hey," he said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Troy." she said crying into his shoulder.

"Shh, babe. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been there so I could've stopped whoever did this to you."

Gabriella took her head off of his shoulder and looked into his blue eyes. Troy wiped away a few silent tears that were falling, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Troy this isn't your fault. You didn't know about the note," she said.

He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on the lips. "I want you to feel safe all the time, so if you ever need me you can just call me on my cell. I don't care if its during class. Its worth it."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Troy stood up and picked her back up. "Where are you taking me?" she asked a little nervous.

"Up to your room to lie down," he said walking up a flight of stairs to her room.

"Please don't leave me alone Troy," she said scared.

"Hey, don't worry," he said opening her bed room door. "I'll stay with you the whole time."

"Thank you," she replied. He laid her down on the bed and got in next to her. He put his arm around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Troy," she said before she fell asleep.

"I love you too Gabi."

**La classe, asseoir s'il vous plaît et ouvrir vos livres pour demander 372 means Class, sit down please and open your books to page 372.**

**Please review. Tell me if this chapter totally sucked. I think it did. If It did I'll write a new chapter. Please give the love!**


End file.
